Amor de verano
by elianna.cullen
Summary: MiniFic. Carlisle pasa el verano en Nueva York, sin imaginarse qué sorpresas encontrará ni qué sentimientos experimentará. Carlisle/Esme. Para lecaosma.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer. La trama es mía**.

¡Feliz cumpleaños, **Carito**! Aquí está tu regalo de cumpleaños. Será un minific, así que iré subiendo los capítulos (:

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

_El hombre de ceño fruncido examinó las hojas que le tendió el joven, al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento en la elegante silla detrás del antiquísimo escritorio de roble. Conforme leía el informe proporcionado, las arrugas de su ceño se hacían cada vez más profundas y la línea de sus labios se endurecía más, llenando la habitación de un gélido silencio sepulcral. El joven, que sólo veía que sus oscuros ojos avanzaban rápidamente línea por línea, se ponía cada vez más ansioso._

_Finalmente el hombre dejó los documentos lentamente sobre el escritorio, y con los dedos índice y pulgar se presionó el puente de la nariz. El joven comenzó a temer lo peor._

_-Nos ha traicionado –anunció con voz grave._

_Su interlocutor reprimió el escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal._

_

* * *

_

Carlisle corría por Central Park. Eran ya las nueve de la mañana, y aunque le hubiera gustado levantarse un poco más temprano, no había podido. Su reloj biológico aún estaba en función a Inglaterra, no a Nueva York. Ya mañana… o el día siguiente podría reponerse al horario local, pensó.

Quería disfrutar al máximo el verano, puesto que sería el último que disfrutaría antes de trabajar de largo los próximos cuatro años, según lo que le había dicho el doctor Williams. Ya había terminado la escuela, el internado y todo lo demás. Le habían dado estas 'vacaciones' antes de que iniciara labores en el Royal Marsden. Por fin podría ejercer la carrera que tanto había deseado, en el hospital que siempre había querido y lo más importante: sin la ayuda de su padre. Por fin había forjado su nombre por quién era, no por el legado (ni los millones) de su familia y eso era lo que más lo llenaba de satisfacción.

Estaba por concluir su última vuelta cuando vio una escena que lo dejó frío. Un hombre forcejeaba con una joven, lastimándola. Como el caballero que era –y al ver que nadie hacía nada– se acercó a ayudar.

-Señor, ¿sería tan amable de soltar a la señorita?

-¿Y a usted quién lo llamó, idiota? ¡Lárguese! –le gritó el hombre, y continuó peleando con la joven-. ¡Te he dicho que me lo des, zorra!

Ante esto, Carlisle no tuvo más remedio que actuar. Le dio un puñetazo al hombre, logrando así que soltara a la chica… pero que se concentrara en él. Comenzaron una pelea, en la que a todas luces iba ganando Carlisle, hasta que llegó una patrulla y arrestó a ambos.

La joven, incrédula por lo que había visto –que alguien la defendiera sin saber _quién_ era ella– tomó un taxi y fue al departamento de policía a acusar al idiota de la semana y a ver si podía hacer algo por su héroe.

* * *

twitter . com / _**EliannaCullen**_

¿**Facebook**? Link en mi _perfil_ (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer. La trama es mía**.

**Nota abajo. Por lo pronto, disfruten el capítulo.**

**Un saludo a mi querida amiga **Carito**, a quien pertenece este minific.**

* * *

_El joven, temeroso y nervioso, entró con sigilo a la habitación. El edificio estaba vacío, y los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban era la feroz lluvia que caía afuera y las teclas que aporreaba el joven, localizando la información que necesitaba. Desencriptaba los archivos, buscaba en las raíces y decodificó todos los autorun de protección que se abrían conforme avanzaba. Tenía que encontrarlo sin que se dieran cuenta._

_Hasta que lo halló._

_Rápidamente copió los archivos en una usb, corrió un reiniciador —ideado para que no se dieran cuenta que alguien había husmeado en el servidor— y salió rápidamente._

_Volvió a la oficina, donde desencriptó los archivos y los imprimió. El jefe quería esos datos lo antes posible, así que se los llevó de inmediato._

_-Vaya, vaya... —murmuró el hombre detrás del escritorio, con el cejo menos fruncido—, veo que hemos contratado al mejor. Esta información me es de lo más útil... Es más, nunca imaginé que tendría tanto —.Bajó las hojas y lo miró fijamente a los ojos; el joven notó que una cicatriz le cruzaba la mejilla izquierda—. Espero que podamos seguir contando con sus servicios._

_-Por supuesto, señor._

_-Me alegro. Por ahora, ya te puedes retirar._

Carlisle salió del departamento de policía dos horas después, con —estaba seguro— una costilla lastimada, además de la obvia ruptura de su labio inferior, y su cabello rubio era un desastre. Pero extrañamente se sentía contento. Esme, la joven agredida, acudió a denunciar los hechos, que el otro sujeto era su _exnovio,_ que quería las llaves de su auto y que él era solamente un extranjero encantador que la había ayudado cuando ningún otro neoyorkino se había acercado.

Sintiéndose algo fuera de lugar debido a su aspecto, se dirigió a la esquina a buscar un taxi que lo llevara a su casa, sin embargo, un bello Mercedes convertible de color blanco se estacionó frente a él. Reconoció a la conductora como la joven a quien había defendido en el parque, Esme. Le sonrió.

-Hola de nuevo, caballero –lo saludó la joven, sonriendo ampliamente, con unos lentes de sol oscuros que le cubrían completamente los ojos-. Quería agradecerte una vez más por…

-No hay problema –le restó importancia Carlisle, un tanto embelesado por la visión de la chica-. Como dije, sólo actué como todo hombre debería actuar.

-Está bien –se mordió el labio, y una idea llegó a mente-. ¿Quieres que te lleve a… donde sea que vayas? –se rió.

El rubio se mostró algo inseguro. –No quisiera incomodarte.

-¡Bah! Para nada, además, te debo una, ya sabes…

-Está bien. Voy a mi departamento –comentó al abordar el auto, el cual le recordó al suyo, que le esperaba en la mansión de su padre, en Londres. Le dio las señas a Esme, y comenzaron el trayecto. Platicaron un poco acerca de la ciudad, de cómo lo llevaba Carlisle siendo nuevo en ella y comentarios acerca del universalmente conocido tráfico de la Gran Manzana.

Al llegar al departamento del apuesto doctor –el título que le había puesto Esme para sí misma-, ubicado en un elegante edificio construido en los años 40's, Carlisle se apeó del vehículo, y le dio la vuelta para despedirse de Esme.

-Muchas gracias, Esme… -se detuvo y carraspeó-. A todo esto, no nos hemos presentado formalmente. Soy Carlisle Cullen –sonrió, así con los labios como con sus ojos azules, y le tendió la mano.

Esme se mostró insegura, y dudó un poco, en el momento en que estrechó la mano de Carlisle y sintió una extraña –pero agradable- corriente pasando por su mano, su brazo y que finalmente llegó a su corazón, dejó las dudas atrás.

-Mucho gusto, Carlisle. Yo soy Esme Platt.

-El placer es todo mío, Esme –sin soltar la delicada mano de la joven, en cuya muñeca se alcanzaban a distinguir los cardenales que le había causado el tipo del parque. Una oleada de furia lo invadió por dentro, pero decidió no mencionarlo para no hacerla sentir mal de nuevo-. Esto…. Tal vez lo consideres apresurado, pero me gustaría salir alguna otra vez contigo, ¿sería eso posible?

Ella sonrió. No fue el consabido e imperativo "hay que salir" que siempre le dirigían los hombres a quienes conocía. Este hombre frente a ella era dulce, caballeroso y atento. _"Por Dios_ –pensó-_, ¡es inglés!"_.

-Claro, me encantaría. ¿Te parece si intercambiamos teléfonos y nos hablamos luego? Me parece que el fin de semana quería muy bien, pero eso depende de qué hayas planeado tú, y de lo que tenga que hacer en casa –no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. Se imaginó en una de las aburridas cenas de negocios de su padre. Definitivamente le gustaría más salir con Carlisle que sentarse a sonreírles falsamente a los colaboradores de su padre, pero sabía que era algo de lo que nunca podría librarse.

-Por supuesto.

Carlisle le anotó en el móvil su número, mientras que Esme escribió el suyo en una tarjeta, la cual le dio.

Entonces…. Nos vemos, Carlisle. Hasta _pronto_ –se despidió con una sonrisa, y arrancó el auto, alejándose. Él sólo alcanzó a decirle adiós con la mano, sabiendo que ella lo vería por el espejo retrovisor.

Aún embelesado, subió por las escaleras del edificio hasta el quinto piso, donde estaba su departamento, y apenas entrar, buscó su móvil para guardar el número de teléfono de la joven que había ingresado a su vida apenas esta mañana.

Después se dedicó a mandar unos correos electrónicos, y debido a la pelea y el pesado cambio de horario, se tomó unos analgésicos y se acostó a dormir. Sus sueños fueron protagonizados por una joven de piel como el alabastro y un hermoso cabello de color caramelo enmarcando su rostro de corazón.

Esme, por su parte, se dirigió a su casa, donde tomó una ducha y se alistó para preparar el almuerzo que compartiría con su mejor amiga, Alice Brandon. Con cuidado se maquilló el rostro para ocultar el ligero moretón que tenía alrededor del ojo derecho, y se vistió con una blusa de manga larga para ocultar los cardenales de las muñecas.

Al llegar esta, una pequeña joven de cabello negro como la tinta y unos siempre curiosos ojos ambimarinos, compartieron una fresca ensalada de pollo y té helado, mientras Esme le contó los hechos ocurridos en la mañana: la discusión y forcejeo con Charles en Central Park, el heroico rescate de Carlisle, y el viaje a su casa.

Alice se indignó totalmente cuando su amiga le mostró las lesiones, pero suspiró beatíficamente cuando le describió al _apuesto doctor_ que, si conocía bien a su amiga –y vaya que así era-, ya se había ganado un lugar en su dulce corazón.

-Esme, es que me cuesta trabajo creerte. ¿Cómo te has venido a topar con un caballero salido de novela en esta ciudad?

-Ha sido suerte, supongo –y le dio un trago a su bebida, ocultando así el enésimo suspiro que luchaba por salir directo desde su pecho.

"_O el destino"_, pensó Alice, dándole también un trago a su bebida. Y entonces la idea llegó a ella.

-¡Esme! ¡La fiesta de mis padres! –chilló, dejando su vaso sobre la mesa, y palmoteando en dirección a su amiga.

-¿Qué tiene la fiesta de tus padres? –preguntó la aludida, sin embargo, la mirada de entendimiento de Alice se lo dijo todo, y lo comprendió-. ¡La fiesta de tus padres!

-¡Sí! Es este fin de semana, y ya sabes, quizás podrías traerlo contigo, ¿qué dices?

Esme lo meditó un momento. ¿Acaso no sería algo apresurado? Tal vez sería mejor primero verse de nuevo en el parque, un helado, un café… La fiesta sería sin duda algo _demasiado_ formal, y no quería darle la impresión de que estaba _tan_ interesada en él.

Pero lo estaba, le llamaba demasiado la atención ese hombre, y no pensaba dejarlo ir.

-Creo, querida Alice, que es una idea estupenda.

Siguieron platicando de otros tópicos, como la próxima boda de Alice, que tendría lugar los últimos días de septiembre, y de la que Esme sería la dama de honor. La prensa neoyorkina auguraba que sería uno de los eventos del año. Los Brandon eran una de las familias más antiguas de la ciudad, de las más ricas y con más prestigio.

Después de unas horas de amena charla, Alice se retiró, pues tenía unos pendientes por la ciudad, dejando a Esme algo pensativa y con una sonrisa soñadora. Apenas retirarse su amiga, se dirigió a sus habitaciones, donde tomó su teléfono móvil, y tras jugar un rato con él, finalmente escribió el mensaje y lo envió.

En su habitación, Carlisle despertó desorientado al escuchar el tono de su móvil, el cual estaba en su buró. Lo tomó, y una sonrisa divertida iluminó su rostro al ver el nombre del remitente.

_El sábado hay una fiesta a la cual me encantaría que me acompañaras, ¿quieres venir?_

.

* * *

Siento muchísimo todo el tiempo que tardé para subir nuevo capítulo; me abstendré de las excusas.

Sólo espero que no lo abandonen, yo no lo haré, la idea está concreta, sólo es cuestión de irla escribiendo.

twitter . com / _**EliannaCullen**_

¿**Facebook**? Link en mi _perfil_ (:


End file.
